A love lost, a friend gained
by RocketFAN
Summary: Snape is not feeling well and refuses to admit it. But when he passes out in the middle of teaching his class, he is forced to take some time off and finds an unexpected friend when Harry lands in the hospital wing as well. Set in POA. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1: The fall of Severus Snape

**A love lost, a friend gained**

By RocketFAN

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I just like to borrow them for my own twisted pleasure. **

**Chapter 1: The Fall of Severus Snape**

"Let the feast begin!" Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore announced gleefully as the traditional sorting ceremony came to a close with the most decadent feast that anyone could ever dream of. Third year student, Harry Potter sat with his fellow Gryffindor's, old and new, as he piled loads of delicious looking food onto his plate. He was about to take a rather large bite of a warm, fluffy biscuit when he glanced over to the long, raised staff table that sat right behind the podium where Dumbledore had just stood. As he scanned the familiar faces, he noticed that his least favorite teacher, Potions master Severus Snape, unlike the other professor's, wasn't eating.

This wasn't that unusual, except for the fact that Snape was looking down the entire time and appeared as though he was about to pass out. From his seat near the front, Harry could tell that something was not right with the Professor he so intensely loathed. Yet for some reason, he felt sorry for him.

"Hey, Ron? What's up with Professor Snape?" Harry asked his best friend and fiery redhead, Ronald Weasley

"I don't know. He looks like he ate a bad Cauldron Cake," Ron replied with a mouthful of chicken.

"Yeah…," Harry said softly.

* * *

The next morning, Harry, Ron, and their female counterpart, Hermione Granger headed to their 10 am Potions class along with the other third year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. At 10:06 am, everyone was in their seats and Professor Snape was nowhere to be found. He was walking from the dungeon where his office was when he stopped abruptly a few meters from the classroom door, which was fortunately closed. His breath caught in his throat and he suddenly felt like he was choking while a violent cough forced its way out. He pulled a black handkerchief out of his robe pocket and pressed it to his nose to suppress the sneeze that was threatening to escape. Sure enough, a few seconds later a powerful sneeze managed to burst out. The desperate (and rather unsuccessful) attempt to suppress the sneeze caused tears to build behind his intense brown eyes. He quickly wiped them and cleared his throat before continuing into the classroom.

A loud chatter of multiple conversations filled the small room but quickly died down to a silence when Professor Snape finally entered the room, 12 minutes late. There were a few hushed whispers amongst the Slytherin's in the back as he walked passed them, his long black robes swishing at his feet. When he reached his post at the front of the room, he tried to brush off the fact that he was late by getting straight to the lesson.

"Open your books to page 39 and copy the ingredients of the listed Potion," Snape said in his usual cold and menacing tone. However, Harry noticed something not so usual about Snape that caught his attention. The Potions master appeared to be having difficulty keeping his balance as he tightly gripped the podium in front of him. Harry also noticed that he was breathing heavily, sweating profusely, and his normally sallow face was flushed with color. Snape obviously felt Harry's gaze as he looked up from the lesson book, and shot him a cold glare. Harry's eyes quickly fell back on his textbook and he continued copying the two-page ingredient list of the "Memory Potion", which according to the text "allows the drinker the temporary power of a photographic memory". Just as Harry copied the last ingredient, Snape's voice filled the room.

"Now who can tell me where one would find the herb "cod flower" required to make the Memory Potion?" He asked the class expecting one hand to shoot up. Sure enough, Hermione Granger's hand was the first (and only) one up.

"Anyone _besides_ Miss Granger?" Snape asked the class, once again disappointed in their ignorance.

"Oh!" Hermione grunted as she raised her hand higher.

"Very well… Miss Granger?" Snape sighed heavily while trying to inconspicuously wipe the sweat that had begun to build on his fevered brow.

"Cod flower is a small yellow herb only found in damp marshes where little or no sunlight…," as Hermione expertly answered the question, her words became distorted and trailed off in Snape's head. He frantically tried to fight off the lightheadedness and failed miserably as he felt his knees give out from under him and then the helpless feeling of falling. The entire class (including Hermione) went dead silent following the soft thud of Professor Snape hitting the carpeted floor. Half of the class sat stunned with their mouths open while the other half ran out of the room to find Dumbledore.

"Oh, my God! Professor Snape?!" Pansy Parkinson, a flat nosed Slytherin girl cried as she jumped out of her seat and ran up to the unconscious Professor.

"Is he dead?" Ron quietly asked Harry while a wide grin crept across his face.

"I don't know," Harry replied in a more concerned tone while trying to see over the other students in the front rows.

It only took a few moments for Dumbledore to arrive along with Professor Minerva McGonagall and school nurse, Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh, my goodness!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed as she saw Pansy frantically checking Professor Snape for any signs of life.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked the class, but referring mostly to Hermione and Harry who were standing closest to him.

"I don't know Professor, I was answering his question about Cod flower and he just kind of… keeled over," Hermione said seriously as only could be expected from her.

"All right, all right dear, stand back, please," McGonagall tried to comfort a now hysterical Pansy as she pulled her away so Madame Pomfrey could have some room. Draco Malfoy watched in horror from his seat in the back of the room, where he usually sat with his friends Vincent Crabb and Gregory Goyle.

"All right, students, if you would please return to your common rooms immediately. This class is dismissed." Dumbledore advised all the students to leave as he knew that Snape would not want to wake up from his humiliating fainting spell with his entire 3rd year class watching.

"Severus? Are you all right?" The sassy yet compassionate nurse asked Snape as he regained consciousness just as the last of the students cleared out.

"Wh-what?" Professor Snape asked groggily as a look of sheer confusion and horror swept across his face.

"Here, sit up," Professor McGonagall said softly while helping Snape up.

"What… what is going on here? What happened?" Snape asked frantically, dreading the answer that he already knew.

"It seems as though you fainted in the middle of Miss Granger's answer regarding Cod flower. Frankly, Severus, I do not see how you were that surprised. After all, Miss Granger is a very bright young lady," Professor Dumbledore said in a tone that was rimmed with amusement.

"Must you turn everything into a joke, Headmaster?" Snape replied irritably as he unsuccessfully attempted to stand up. He gasped softly as his legs refused to work and he fell back against Professor McGonagall, who was standing behind him for that very reason.

"Easy, Severus," Madame Pomfrey said softly as Snape sharply turned his head to the side to avoid her hand as she went to feel his forehead.

"I'm not a child! And if you don't mind, I have a class to teach in 30 minutes," Snape said angrily as he successfully got to his feet and began to walk towards the door. But a firm hand gripped his shoulder from behind and forced him to stop and face its owner.

"Now, Severus, you are in no condition to teach and I must insist that you take a few days off to relax and get some rest," Professor Dumbledore said in his usual gentle tone while having more success than Madame Pomfrey at feeling Snape's forehead. The gesture infuriated Snape and made him feel like he was being treated like a child.

"I am perfectly capable of teaching my own class, Headmaster." Snape's lip curled as he tried desperately to not snap at Dumbledore. He may be a kind and gentle soul, but Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore was also someone that you did not want to cross or question.

"I am well aware that no one can teach Potions like you, Severus, but I must place you on mandatory bed rest for the rest of the week if you will not do so voluntarily. I will get someone to cover your classes in your absence," Dumbledore continued as Madame Pomfrey nodded in agreement.

"Very well, Headmaster," Snape said through clenched teeth.

"I am only doing this for the good of my students… and my teachers. Now as much as you refuse to admit it, you are obviously quite ill and need to get some rest and you will be doing so in the hospital wing under Madame Pomfrey's constant supervision." Dumbledore delivered the final blow and Snape looked as though he had been physically struck


	2. Chapter 2: Rest and Relaxation

**A love lost, a friend gained**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 2: Rest and Relaxation**

Several hours had passed since Professor Snape had suddenly lost consciousness while teaching his 10 am, third year Potions class. After Divination class with Professor Trelawney, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common looking over the intense homework she had assigned to be due next class.

"I can't believe Snape passed out in the middle of class! That was wicked!" Ron said excitedly while making no effort to suppress his snickers.

"Honestly, Ron, it's not funny!" Hermione said disgusted at Harry and Ron's attitude toward the situation.

"Come on, Hermione, it was Snape! It's not like it was McGonagall or someone we actually like," Harry said with a small grin on his face.

"Oh!" Hermione scoffed angrily as she got up, grabbed her books and left the room.

"I think Hermione has a soft spot for Professor Snape," Ron chuckled as Hermione slammed the door behind her.

"Well, that menacing scowl of his is rather irresistible," Harry said sarcastically, causing Ron to nearly choke to death on his own uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

In the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey was tending to Professor Snape, who was not exactly appreciative. He sat up in his bed with his arms folded as she attempted to take his temperature with an oral thermometer.

"I'm _not_ putting that in my mouth," Snape protested coldly.

"Honestly, Severus, why don't you just be a good boy and cooperate?" Madame Pomfrey said as her frustration with Snape built even more. Just as she left the room to get some supplies from the cupboard, Professor McGonagall came in to check on him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him sweetly as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"I've been better," Snape said in a gentler tone as he sank lower into the bed and his ruffled features softened. McGonagall always had a calming affect on anyone she met. Her personality was just the right mix of sass, stern, and sweetness.

"Well, you get some rest and feel better. And try not to give Madame Pomfrey too hard of a time," McGonagall said with a small smirk as she knew Severus far too well to know that he was probably not being an easy patient.

"Ok," Snape replied rather sheepishly as McGonagall left the room and greeted Madame Pomfrey as she past her at the door. He felt to sick to argue or pursue the matter any further. Madame Pomfrey put the supplies away before approaching him again, this time with something that looked like a syringe in her hand.

"Wh-what is that?" Snape asked her apprehensively while slightly scurrying back against the wall.

"A recommendation of Headmaster Dumbledore. If you refuse to cooperate and get some rest on your own, perhaps a little sleeping potion will help," Madame Pomfrey said while preparing the injection. However, being in the ill and weakened state he was, Snape had no strength to fight it, as much as he wanted to. But just as he opened his mouth to protest, he felt the cold, sharp steel penetrate him arm (magically through his long sleeve) followed by the immediate effect of the sleeping potion.

"Uh…," was all he could manage before the room went dark behind his forcefully closing eyes. Within a few seconds, he was out cold and Madame Pomfrey finally had a chance to treat him freely. Noting the sweat lining his brow, she took his temperature and gasped softly at the reading of 103°, an extremely high fever.

"Oh, dear," Madame Pomfrey sighed and began to put privacy screens around Snape's bed at Dumbledore's request when she heard frantic footsteps enter the room. It was Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, who was carrying an unconscious student in her arms.

"My goodness, what happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked while running up to them and recognizing the student immediately… it was Harry Potter.

"Fell off his broom during Quidditch!" Professor McGonagall said with deep concern for the Gryffindor seeker whom she cared for very much.

"He fell over 100 feet," Dumbledore added in the same concerned tone.

"Oh… the poor dear," Madame Pomfrey said while checking Harry for broken bones. "He'll need to stay for a few days Headmaster," she informed him while checking the boys vital signs and propping a pillow under his head.


	3. Chapter 3: In good company

**A love lost, a friend gained **

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 3: In good company**

The next morning, Harry woke up and felt as though he had been hit by the Hogwarts Express. His head was throbbing and his whole body ached from the fall. He also had several cuts on his face that had been cleaned and bandaged.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey said cheerfully as she drew the curtains and allowed the sunlight to fill the room.

"Wh-where am I?" Harry said, still very dazed.

"You fell of your broom during the Quidditch match," she replied as she made her way over to Harry and checked the dressings on his cuts.

"D-d-did we win?" Harry said while grabbing his glasses off the nightstand and putting them on.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey said sadly, knowing how much the game meant to the Gryffindor team's youngest seeker in a century. Harry took the news hard and sighed deeply. It was his fault that Gryffindor had lost and he felt terrible. Especially since it was Oliver Wood's, the Gryffindor team captain, last chance to win the Quidditch cup since it was his 7th and final year at Hogwarts.

"Oh…," Harry groaned loudly as he fell back into his pillow and buried his face in his hands.

"What are you whining about, Potter?" A familiar voice said from the doorway. It was Professor Snape as he walked into the hospital wing, looking behind him trying to avoid Madame Pomfrey. It was the first time Harry had ever seen him dressed in anything other than his usual full-length cloak and rather constricting looking, high collar, button up jacket. He was wearing a black lightweight, long-sleeved shirt and black pants. Harry never realized how slim the Potions master was under that heavy cloak he never seemed to take off.

"P-Professor Snape? Wh-what are you doing here?" Harry asked him almost completely forgetting about the events that took place in Potions class the day before.

"I'm being held here against my will if you must know," Snape replied just before he felt an angry hand from behind him grip his shoulder.

"And what may I ask, are you doing out of bed, Severus?!" Madame Pomfrey asked him irritably.

"I'm feeling much better," Snape snarled angrily at her for treating him like a child in front of Harry, of all people.

"Well, be that as it may, you still have a fever and you still have 3 days left of..," Madam Pomfrey was harshly interrupted by Snape.

"My _sentence?!_ You cannot hold me here like a prisoner! I am perfectly capable of teaching my class and deciding for myself when I want to _rest_," he spat angrily, completely losing control over the frustration of the situation as well as the fact that he still felt terribly sick, as much as he tried to hide it.

"Severus!" Headmaster Dumbledore's voice rang from the door. He used a tone that was rarely heard from him. The only time Harry had heard him use that tone was his first year when the entire school was in a state of panic over the news of a troll in the dungeon. Dumbledore had to shout over the sound of the panicked screaming of 400 students.

"Headmaster…," Snape said in a tone that instantly brought him down a few pegs.

"Severus, I wish you would stop giving Poppy such a hard time and just relax," Dumbledore said while placing both of his hands on Snape's shoulders and guiding him back towards the bed next to Harry's and not so gently pushing him down onto it.

"Why can't I just "relax" in the privacy of my own quarters?" Snape growled through clenched teeth as he shot a dagger look in Harry's direction, who was desperately trying not to make eye contact with him.

"We've been over this several times, Severus. You are going to get some rest so you can get better. Now the sooner you start cooperating and relax, the sooner you _will_ get better and be allowed to resume teaching," Dumbledore said sternly in a no-nonsense tone that made Harry glad it wasn't aimed at him. Snape opened his mouth to say something but immediately thought better of it and remained silent. Of all the people who Harry had seen interact with Professor Snape, including Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore was the only person of whom he actually seemed afraid of disobeying.

"Very well," Snape said dejectedly as the corners of his mouth twitched with anger.

"At least you have some company," Dumbledore said with a smile and a wink in Harry's direction, trying to lighten the mood of the situation. "And some fine company at that," he added while patting Harry on the shoulder.

Snape didn't say anything, but the look he gave Harry spoke volumes. Harry knew very well that Professor Snape never had much of a liking for him. However, what Harry didn't know… was why? But he was about to find out.

"So what happened to you?" Snape asked Harry to break the awkward silence.

"F-fell of my broom during the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw," Harry replied, surprised that Snape was actually talking to him in a civilized manner.

"Hm…," Snape grunted softly as he started feeling dizzy and lied back on the pillow that was propped up against the wall behind him.

"You all right?" Harry asked, noticing how weak Snape appeared to be.

"Fine," Snape lied to avoid showing any kind of weakness, especially in front of Harry.

"Sir?" Harry said softly after a few moments of building up enough courage to ask him a question.

"Yes Potter?" In the 3 years he had known Professor Snape, he had never once called him by his first name.

"How come you don't like me?" Harry spit out quickly to get it over with.

"And what would make you think that I don't like you?" Snape said while trying to hide his surprise at the question.

"Well… you know. You-you've never actually said anything…nice…to me," Harry replied, now regretting asking the question. Snape seemed to be taking in what Harry had just said and looked as though he was trying to formulate a response to it.

"Never mind," Harry said with a sigh as he lied down, turned his back to Snape, and pulled the covers up to his neck.

"Harry?" Snape said softly after several minutes of silence. Harry had never heard Snape use such a gentle tone and was actually surprised that he was capable of it.


	4. Chapter 4: Tale of a broken heart

**A love lost, a friend gained**

By RocketFAN

**A/N: I am very determined to stick to the books as much as possible. So much so that I spent the last three days reading "Half Blood Prince" and the "Deathly Hallows" chapter entitled "The Prince's Tale" (over and over) so I will be as accurate as possible. **

**Chapter 4: Tale of a broken heart**

"Harry?" Snape repeated a little louder as he turned and sat on the edge of his bed, facing Harry's.

"Yeah?" Harry replied softly while keeping his back to Snape.

"I'm sorry that you feel that I don't like you… because it's not true," it was the first time Harry had _ever_ heard Severus Snape apologize for _anything_! He was so surprised by it; he figured it _had_ to be the high fever talking.

"It's not?" Harry asked while finally turning to face Snape, who seemed very genuine.

"Harry… there is something that you have to understand. After all, I know you've been talking to Remus lately," Snape said with a small amount of disgust at the name.

"R-Remus?" Harry questioned, not having heard Professor Lupin referred to by his first name yet.

"Professor Lupin," Snape corrected himself as Harry's eyes widened. Harry was unaware that Snape was not only a Potions master, but also a master of the rare power of Occlumency. This allowed Snape to penetrate and read the minds of people who could not easily control their emotions, as Harry was notorious for.

"Oh, so that's what the "R" stands for," Harry said under his breath as he recalled Lupin's suitcase bearing the initials "R.J" on it. "What has that got to do with anything?" He asked Professor Snape cautiously, still looking out for a trick.

"He told you stories about your mother, didn't he?" Snape asked as a sharp and sudden pain shot though his chest at the mere thought of Lily. It was the pain of an old wound being ripped open again… the pain of his forever broken heart. The painful memories caused him to wince as though he had been stabbed in the chest.

"Yeah, he did," Harry replied while thinking back to the conversation he had with Professor Lupin while his friends went to visit the village of Hogsmead while he was left behind due to his Uncle Vernon's refusal to sign his permission form. "But… how do you know that?" He added curiously, knowing that Snape and Lupin did not seem fond of each other and it was unlikely that Lupin had told Snape about his private conversations with Harry.

"That's not what's important," Snape said softly, not daring to tell Harry about his mind reading powers.

"That what is?" Harry asked, now more confused than ever.

"What _is_ important is that my feelings about you have nothing to do with yourself, Harry," Snape's voice was faltering slightly as he fought to keep his own emotions under control. It was bad enough that he had fainted in front of Harry (and his entire 3rd year class!) and was about to pour his heart out to him, but the one thing he refused to do, not only in front of Harry, but anyone else for that matter, was cry.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Harry was getting even more confused by the second.

"What does everyone say about you, Harry?" Snape offered as he noticed the look of sheer confusion on the young man's face.

"Well… I-I do have many people tell me that I have a… "disregard"… for the rules." Harry replied using the word that Professor Dumbledore had used the year before when telling Harry about the traits he shared with Salazar Slytherin, whom himself, prized.

"Other than that," Snape said with something else that Harry had never seen from him… a smile.

"I look like my father?" Harry said after thinking for a few moments.

"Exactly," Snape said softly.

"But what does that have to do with you hating me?" Harry said while starting to grow irritated as he did every time someone said anything against his father.

"I don't hate you, Harry. But I can't say the same about your father," Snape replied with a hint of malice I his voice at the mention of James Potter.

"And what did my father ever do to you?!" Harry yelled angrily at Snape's admittance that he hated his beloved father.

"What _didn't_ he do to me?!" Snape growled while shooting to his feet and pacing in angry circles in front of Harry's bed. He was too angry with the painful memories to realize that he was showing weakness by letting the past get the better of him. "That father of yours made my life a living hell and cost me the one and only person I have ever loved," Snape added as he stopped at the end of Harry's bed and clenched the bars at the foot while giving Harry that familiar scowling look.

"L-loved?" Harry said while looking more surprised than when he had first learned that he was a wizard. Did Snape say _**"LOVED"**_? He had actually loved someone? "And… who-who was it… that you loved, Professor?" Harry asked him, never in a million years expecting the answer he was about hear.

"I… I… loved…," Snape could not get the words out. It was as if something was physically preventing him from speaking her name. His heart was pounding so hard that his entire body was trembling with emotion and he regretted ever starting the conversation.

"Sir?" Harry said sympathetically as he watched the only person he knew (other than Lucius Malfoy) who seemed void of all emotions… break down. Severus Snape was actually showing that he had feelings, emotions…and a broken heart.


	5. Chapter 5: Love for Lily

**A love lost, a friend gained**

By RocketFAN

**A/N: I am sorry this chapter is so short. I know I am being very cruel, but I am trying to write it while between the mounds of homework I have from my 7 college classes.**

**Chapter 5: Love for Lily**

Snape's back was now to Harry and he was desperately trying to catch his breath. He had gotten himself so worked up, that he was sweating and panting as though he had just run a marathon. When he finally got his breathing under control, he turned back to face Harry, who was wearing a look of deep and genuine concern over the state he had allowed himself to get in.

"I… I loved someone very much when I was in school," Snape finally continued his answer to the question that Harry had asked nearly ten minutes ago.

"But… who?" Harry repeated, now incredibly desperate to know the answer, seeing how much it had upset Professor Snape to think about her.

"Lily," Snape whispered so softly that Harry barely heard him.

"Who?" Harry asked while telling himself that he did not just hear the name he thought he had.

"Your mother, Potter. Your mother, Lily," Snape choked out while avoiding eye contact with Harry.

"You… you _loved_… my-my mother?" Harry said as his heart raced a mile a minute at the sheer shock of what Snape had just told him. Severus Snape had _**loved**_ his mother while they were at school.

"Very much," Snape said softly while nudging Harry to scoot over and sitting down on his bed next to him.

"I didn't know that," Harry said as everything started to make a little more sense. "And you hate my dad because he… married her?" He asked, as he was still unaware of the way that James had treated Severus during their time at Hogwarts.

"Not exactly," Snape said before taking a deep breath and pondering if he should go any further with this. "Harry, your _father_ was _not_ a very nice… person," he said while trying to control his anger as to not let it get the better of him again.

"W-what do you mean? He was mean to you?" Harry asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Even though he had hardly any memories of his parents, he always liked to think of both of them as wonderful people.

"That's an understatement," Snape replied, his eyes hollow as he dug deep into his memories, as painful as they may be. "Your father tried to kill me," he added after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Harry said in a hushed tone. Snape had to be lying… it could not be true.

"That's right, Potter. He and Black devised a _brilliant_ plan to get me killed only it backfired and your father, being the _**coward**_ he was, made it seem as though he was the only person who was _not_ responsible for it," Snape stood up again, his anger growing as he referred to Harry by his last name.

"What did he do?!" Harry said as Snape's anger started rubbing off onto him.

"Oh, what's the point of going back? It's ancient history," Snape said while sitting back down next to Harry and staring blankly ahead.

"Well, it's obviously still bothering you. I wish you would tell me," Harry offered gently while placing his shaking hand on Snape's shoulder. A gesture that Harry knew would be risky, but he was pleasantly surprised when it was not rejected. In fact, Harry's warm hand on his shoulder seemed to bring Snape a great comfort. As if no one had offered him the simple pleasure of a kind hand or at the most, a hug, in many years. Something that Harry never realized that he took advantage of. Granted, Harry had never received a hug at home, but he got hugs all the time at school, from his friends and even his teachers, such as the time Professor McGonagall hugged him after his first Quidditch game, where he had caught the Golden Snitch and won the game for Gryffindor.

'When was the last time someone gave Severus Snape a hug?' Harry thought to himself as Snape began his painful story about the time he had nearly lost his life at the hands of James Potter.

**Aw...**


	6. Chapter 6: The tearful truth

**A love lost, a friend gained**

By RocketFAN

**A/N: This chapter gets a little cheesy and mushy. I know it is not exactly Snape's nature to be this way, but just try to enjoy yourselves and not criticize the technicalities.**

**Chapter 6: The tearful truth**

"Well, I'm sure you've been wondering why Lupin's been missing so many classes," Snape said in a hushed voice as to not divert attention to the conversation he was about to have with Harry.

"Yeah, sort of," Harry replied as he thought back to the six classes so far that Snape has had to sub for Professor Lupin.

"There is something you should know about him, Harry. Something _everyone _should know about him," Snape said with pure malice in his voice.

"W-what?" Harry said, actually a little afraid of the answer.

"That miserable git is much more than meets the eye," Snape said while preparing Harry for the terrifying truth about his new favorite teacher.

"What do you mean? He seems like a really nice person," Harry's compliment about Lupin made Snape's lip curl with disgust.

"Lupin is a werewolf, Potter!" Snape blurted out angrily while once again, referring to Harry by his last name.

"A-a werewolf?" Harry asked, completely shocked by the news.

"That's right, a _werewolf_! Why do you think he disappears at every full moon?" Snape's explanation definitely made sense of things.

"Then, why would Dumbledore hire him? Aren't werewolves dangerous?" Harry asked while remembering Professor Snape's lecture about werewolves a few days earlier when he was subbing for Lupin's "Defense against the Dark Arts" class.

"Of course they are! However, Dumbledore, being the bleeding heart he is, allowed him the position as long as he agreed to take Wolfsbane Potion every night during the week before the full moon," Snape explained to Harry, even though he had promised Dumbledore he would not tell anyone, especially a student, about Lupin's struggle with lycanthropy, or the uncontrollable transformation into a werewolf. On every full moon, a werewolf will go through an incredibly painful transformation from a human into a wolf-like creature. They lose the ability to think in a human way, becoming highly aggressive towards humans, even those they are close to. Without any humans nearby to attack, or other animals to occupy it, the werewolf will attack itself out of frustration. This leaves many werewolves such as Lupin with self-inflicted scars and prematurely aged skin from the difficult transformations.

"Wolfsbane Potion?" Harry questioned, having never heard of such a thing.

"It's a very complicated potion that helps werewolves to retain control of their actions during transformation. I have been brewing it for him at Dumbledore's request," Snape explained, cringing at the last sentence.

"I see, but what does this have to do with my father?" Harry asked while realizing how far off the subject of his father trying to kill Snape their conversation had drifted.

"Lupin was bitten by a werewolf when he was a kid; before he started school. Despite knowing about this, Dumbledore not only allowed him to attend Hogwarts, but he actually encouraged it. Although, he knew it would be dangerous to have a werewolf in the school, a shanty was built outside of Hogsmeade. It had no natural entrances so nobody would accidently find themselves inside. The only way to access it, is through a secret passage leading to it from under the Whomping Willow. Remus was brought to the structure once a month for his transformations in order to prevent him from attacking other students," Snape went on as Harry's mouth hung open slightly.

"I still don't see what this has to do with my father," Harry said as Snape stopped abruptly as the painful memory began to surface.

"During our sixth year, Black, Lupin, and your father thought it would be funny to trick me into the shanty whilst Lupin was there so I would come face to face with a full grown werewolf," Snape said, noticing that Harry's eyes had grown very wide.

"S…so why weren't you killed?" Harry said softly through his mix of surprise and disappointment.

"Well… your father went in after me in order to "save" me so he could look like a big hero to everyone… especially your mother," Snape continued as the corner of his eye twitched with fury over the painful memory he could never let go.

"So… what happened?" Harry asked curiously, as Snape appeared to be struggling with his emotions. "Sir?" Harry said while Snape remained silent and stared blankly ahead.

"He won," Snape said softly as his eyes stung with the tears that were building up behind them.

"Just because of that?" Harry asked while noting the glisten in Snape's eyes.

"Well… I took my frustration out on your mother and called her… something that wasn't nice," Snape admitted while desperately trying to keep the tears from falling. It seemed like only yesterday when he made the biggest mistake of his life by calling Lily a "Mudblood". This was a very foul and hurtful name to call someone like Lily, someone who was born to muggles and had magical ability. "She never spoke to me again," Snape added while trying not to blink.

"I'm sorry that happened," Harry said softly while looking down at his feet in order to give Snape a chance to wipe his eyes.

"Yeah," Snape said while standing up with his back to Harry and taking advantage of the boy's kind gesture by quickly wiping away the single tear that had escaped his left eye as much as he tried to hold it in.

"It's just that… every time I look into your eyes, I see your mother looking back at me. It's just so hard to be constantly reminded of what I lost," Snape said while turning to face Harry, his eyes bloodshot and rimmed with tears. Harry did not know what to say. Snape's story touched him so deeply that he could feel his own tears building in his emerald green eyes that were so much like his mother's.

"Professor…," Harry choked as he threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Snape took a step back from the force as well as the shock of Harry's sudden and powerful hug. Harry buried his head in Snape's chest and sobbed harshly while his arms tightened around him.

"It's ok, Harry," Snape said softly as he placed his hand on the back of Harry's neck and gently stroked his short, yet untidy brown hair that was identical to his father's. It felt as though a million pounds of painful memories had been lifted from his heart and despite his still congested nose, Snape felt as though he could breath easier. He was finally able to let go of the past and move on a much happier person. Because, even though he had lost the love of Lily, he had gained a friend in Harry.

**THE END**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
